


Home

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: A Place for Two [1]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Plans For The Future, Precious cinnamon rolls, Romantic Fluff, Their Love Is So, house inspection, ironwing freeform, let's forget the upcoming angst the Defenders will bring, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: The one where Danny and Colleen want to buy a penthouse."For Colleen it had always been difficult to imagine empty houses, apartments or whatever as a home. To her it had always looked like empty, soulless rooms that would never be able to turn into something anyone could feel comfortable in. "





	Home

„I'm sure you will love it.“, the real estate agent gushed as she locked the door open, “The view is just from another world.” 

Colleen ignored her and turned around to look at Danny. He had asked her to come with him, she appreciated the gesture but they weren't looking for a new place for her but for him. He should be the first one to step into what could be his new home. After they had found out that K´un L´un had vanished from the earthly realm they put every possible effort into finding out where it had gone. They had to quit a few weeks later, after they realized they were running in circles. Davos was nowhere to be found and they had run out of breadcrumbs to follow. Of course they wouldn't give up for good but there were other things they needed to handle. The most important one was to get her boyfriend a damn place to stay. Her dojo and the hotel only worked for so long. 

So now here they were, looking at the third penthouse this week. The problem was not that Danny hadn't liked the others. But there had been something…off? Something had been missing. Neither of them had been able to put a finger on it but they had agreed on the places feeling incomplete. Not that Colleen should be the one to decide which property Danny should buy. She was there to protect him from being abused by greedy real estate agents… and because that’s what girlfriends just do for their guys. She thought so at least. Truth was Danny was basically the only real boyfriend she had ever had. Before she hadn't committed longer to a relationship then a few days. There was also that small voice in her head that kept saying that she might end up spending lots of time here with Danny. Maybe even…- No. She had known him for two months tops. This was way too early. These thoughts were way too early, but still there were days she felt like this was it. There was no one else she would ever want to be with. From the day she first met him she thought about them doing typical couple stuff. Going on actual dates, spending the weekend in bed, strolling through central park, whatever stuff was normal she guessed. Before him these cheesy thoughts would have made her either throw up or laugh out loud at whatever poor girl ended up dreaming her life like a corny romance novel, but now…It was just different.  
Now here they were, searching for a penthouse that would offer Danny enough space for a training room, an office and maybe one or two guest rooms, because why the hell not? 

“Let’s do this.”, Danny whispered and pressed her hand a little harder.  
The real estate agent, who had introduced herself as Ms. Bakers had already entered the penthouse but didn’t seem to wait for the two potential buyers, “ …And can you believe how gorgeous this floor is?”  
Colleen followed Ms. Bakers and Danny inside. While she didn't get what was supposed to be so special about the light wooden floor, she couldn't deny that the view was something else. Whoever entered the penthouse was greeted with a giant room and an equally big glass front that was offering an amazing oversight over Manhattan. “Not bad.”, Colleen mouthed at Danny, who just nodded in response still holding her hand. They had talked about hiding their real impressions of the real estates from the agents, it was well known how wealthy Danny was. They didn't want the prices to go up higher than they already were by showing by how overwhelmed they truly were by the luxury. The couple stepped closer to the window while the real estate agent continued to rattle down a list of facts about the area. Listening to this stuff would be pointless since they both were familiar enough with the region and most of the stuff that is told on occasions like this is meant to sound better than reality anyway. From where they were standing now they could see that there was a kitchen area next to the entrance. The kitchen was the only form of furniture in the residence. It was the sort of kitchen you see at rich peoples places on TV. Large made of neat light wood with white accents and a counter that was facing the rest of the room. In addition to the kitchen they could see stairs leading up to a gallery and a door on the opposite side of the room which seemed to lead to a rooftop garden sort of thing.

“As you can see, this place is meant to fit the highest standards. It was owned by Pepper Potts the CEO of Stark Industries before Aven- Stark tower was ever build. It’s been empty since then but as you can see, we've taken great care of it. Wouldn't that be a nice home for you Mister Rand?”, Ms. Bakers continued, ignoring Colleen as she had more or less since they first met. She was a professional and could probably see, that Danny was easier to influence and that despite the neat clothes she wore for the occasion Colleen was everything but rich. Of course she would also know that the girlfriend of a potential purchaser had some sort of say in the decision. But there was also the way she looked at Danny, he was charming, handsome and rich she didn't really think that the real estate broker was really hoping for anything but Colleen could still sense a envious vibe coming from her. She was a pretty woman: slim, tall with blonde hair that was arranged in a style that looked equally fancy and complicated. None of that was any reason for Colleen to be jealous though, he didn't look at other woman the way he looked at her. The way he had always looked at her. This gaze, this shine in his eyes, this smile all of it was reserved for her and her only. Suddenly a warm, fuzzy feeling started to move up through her chest and suddenly she was super aware of where her hand was wrapped around his. As if he could read her thoughts, Danny gave hers a little squeeze before he answered the question, “I guess we haven't seen enough of this place yet. But I think it looks promising.”, his voice was a little harsher than usually. Just a tiny bit, polite enough for everyone else to not give it a second thought. But if you knew Danny it was quite unusual. Colleen was also surprised that he had caught on Ms. Bakers intentions. But she guessed that her boyfriend had learned the hard way to slowly distrust people. Part of Colleen was happy for that as he would need those skills to survive in this cold world. Part of her was sad that he was losing some of his pure, optimistic view on people and the world.

Either Ms. Bakers hadn't noticed the subtle hint or she was doing an amazing job to pretend so, “Of course, of course. If you would be so kind and follow me upstairs.”, she turned and walked up the stairs, “As you see we have this beautiful gallery up here. As well as what used to be the master bedroom, a large bathroom and another room, for whatever you need.” The real estate agent went straight to one of the doors while Colleen and Danny were still following her upstairs. Said room turned out to be the mentioned master bed room. Similar to the living area upstairs, there was a glass front that reached from the ceiling to the floor. Ms. Bakers gave the couple a few moments to appreciate the view on the skyline as well as the first glimpse of the rooftop garden which also included a nice terrace and a pool. Colleen figured they would probably get outside later. The bedroom directly led to the bathroom, which was similar to the kitchen almost fully furnished. A gorgeous simplistic bathtub was installed in front of a high window that offered a nice view on the city below. On the opposite side of the room was a counter with a sink. In addition to that there was a spacey shower which looked as luxurious as a shower could possibly look and, of course a toilet. “ If this isn't the most luxurious bathroom you have ever seen.”, Bakers gushed. “ It's definitely not bad”, Colleen responded and enjoyed the small hints of disappointment showing on her face. Having lived all of her life in relative poverty ,of course all of this was impressive to her. But she didn't want Bakers to see that. And she had explained Danny before that it was the best, if he did the same. So neither of them said a word as they followed Bakers through a door in the bathroom. It led to a small rooftop terrace above the larger garden and it was furnished with a Jacuzzi. Although Danny and Colleen tried their best to still pretend to be unimpressed neither of them could hide an appreciating smile at a sight like this. As they left the terrace and the bathroom, they both went back to the stoic expression and silence they preferred for this sort of tour. Silence was an unusual, yet constant companion in Danny´s and her relationship. Not that they didn't like talking to each other or were silent all the time. That clearly wasn't the case there were times when they spend hours sitting on the floor, the couch or lying on the bed just talking to each other. Yet they were a lot more comfortable with silence then other couples seemed to be. At least that was the impression Colleen had. Their silence was not awkward or felt like it needed to be filled with nonsense. It was just a time when they would be able to focus more on the close presence of the other then the words that would pour out of their mouths otherwise . Somehow those moments felt like they were more intimate than anything else. Just being close to each other and enjoying the presence of…family? 

The tour continued in a similar fashion to before. Ms. Bakers led them around the rest of the penthouse. On the third floor, there were three smaller rooms and a small bathroom with a shower, a tub and a toilet. For Colleen it had always been difficult to imagine empty houses, apartments or whatever as a home. To her it had always looked like empty, soulless rooms that would never be able to turn into something anyone could feel comfortable in. She remembered the disappointment when she had to move as a kid. She had hurried to the room that was supposed to be hers, a card box with her dearest belongings hugged tightly to her chest only to find an empty room with absolutely nothing inside. She knew that this sentiment of a home was childish, but still… It was something that had stuck with her.

As she had expected Bakers ended the tour by leading them back downstairs towards the door leading to the rooftop garden. “Of course I have saved the best for last.”, the real estate agent opened the door like she was entering a long lost treasure chamber, “Where else in New York City can you call something like this your own?”  
As the door opened it revealed a gorgeous garden. A terrace made of light wood was forming the contrast to pure green lawn and a beautiful pool area. Of course this was only a hint of what this place could be, similar to the inside. There were no plants, no furniture or anything else, yet it was a sight to behold. Bakers led the couple to the other side of the garden , where they could look down on the whole city.“I'm going to leave you two alone now. So that you can talk this out and tell me whether you want to call this beautiful place a home or not. I'll have to go inside and get on the phone with another client.” With these words she turned around and walked towards the entrance of the penthouse.  
“What do you think?”, Danny asked, his blonde hair looked golden in the light of the sinking sun.  
Colleen smiled, “It's your decision. I don't have to live here.”  
“It's just… I mean, I like it, a lot more than the other places we've looked at. But I am also hoping that you would spend some time here. Like a lot of time.”, he smiled that sheepish smile that was in a way completely unique to him. “You're asking me to move in with you?”, her heart felt as if it would jump out of her chest any minute now.  
“No…, yes…It's… Look, you have your Dojo and the apartment above it and all…and I've already offered to help out in there when I don't have to be at work. And if it gets late we can stay there and otherwise we could, you know live here. We don't have to worry about money and-“  
“You're asking me to move in with you and you're asking if you can, sort of, occasionally move in with me?”  
He shrugged, but she could see how tense and nervous he was,“ I guess that's how you could say it.”  
“Listen Danny.”, she took both of his hands, ”I said yes when you asked me if I want to follow you to another dimension, from which we would have only been able to return every 15 years. What led you to believe I would say no to this?”, with these words she went up on her toes and kissed him.  
When they pulled apart he smiled and she could see the relief in his eyes, “ So do you want this to be our home?”  
Colleen looked back at the penthouse, and that moment she saw more than a construct of glass and concrete. She saw more than Ms. Bakers strolling through an empty room trying to hide the fact that she kept checking out Danny´s ass from where she stood.  
She saw her and Danny sleeping in late cuddled together in front of a panorama of the city.  
She saw Claire visiting them on a warm summer night so that they could have barbeque after spending the evening in the pool.  
She saw her and that blond goofball she cared so much about training and sparring together as long as they managed to keep their hands of each other, and their clothes on.  
She saw a cute dog lying on the rug while, Danny and her watching Netflix together, his head in her lap while she was playing with his curls.  
She saw pictures of them smiling together in front of the sights of this world hanging on the wall, or standing next to a colorful rattle on a cupboard they would eventually buy together.  
She also saw fights and hurt and pain.  
But most importantly she saw the future and it was filled with happiness and love.  
That day, for the first time in her life Colleen Wing saw a happy home.  
“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I finally brought up the courage to post my first fanfic. Yay?  
> I mean there are so little fics with these cuties...Seriously where are you guys? :D  
> ...Oh and I did totally not have the idea for this fic when I built a penthouse in Sims 4...  
> This is planned as a series of Ironwing/Defenders one-shots, purley consisting out of fluff and even more fluff. I'm also writing a multi chapter fic, inspired by the AOS framework arc featuring the Defenders that being said the first chapter is not even close to being finished and uni starts tomorrow...
> 
> So just enjoy this for now and leave comments and kudos if you feel like it, I'm not a native english speaker so I hope the grammar is not too screwed up. I also apologize for if there are too many commas in there, but we Germans just love them...  
> So anyway, I hope you have fun.


End file.
